<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loved By the Night by GrandCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433518">Loved By the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandCarbuncle/pseuds/GrandCarbuncle'>GrandCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AmbiguousWoL/D, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Inside G'rahaTia's headspace, Mutual Pining, Other, Passionate G'raha Tia, Poetic lovemaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandCarbuncle/pseuds/GrandCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Exarch Finally seizes his chance to give his precious Warrior everything he always wanted to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loved By the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[ Exarch x nondescript Wol/D]<br/>--hurray for first time posting writing!--</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Loved By the Night</strong>
</p><p>It had returned, that sea of stars, yet every time it came G’raha still felt like he needed a reminder.
Every morning he’d look out of his tower to check- but it was real. The sun shone like a golden beacon of hope forever more- no longer lost in an endless wash of white. It colored the clouds in the various shades of their triumph!
Then as it passed beyond the horizon line of the mountain range- night, blessed night rolled in like a tide. A curtain of diamonds on a backdrop of indigo to ebony. How keenly did he come to discover the various colors and gradients this sky took. G’raha vowed to never take them for granted again- just like he’d never take  <em>‘them’ </em> for granted.</p><p>It was under this sky, in which passion rose to a fever pitch- unable to be denied a cycle longer. It was under this sky where  <em>‘they’ </em> confessed their own disbelief as well.<br/>
<em>‘Was this really real?’</em><br/>
<em>‘ this sky, his life- they truly were spared after all?’</em><br/>
Was the fate of two worlds forever changed by their hands? It seemed impossible- a true miracle! One for some crazy reason, the warrior didn't think they deserved to own.<br/>
He watched them profess their disbelief as they strode a few steps ahead while they walked together, chancing a moment to leave the confines of the tower- under the canopy of trees and across the carpet of flora.<br/>
Just the two of them, alone.<br/>
Twas such a  rare thing.<br/>
And it was here- alone, did their warrior confess their insecurities, their utter relief, their----<br/>
??!<br/>
A flash in the dim light- it caught on the surface of swelled emotions, that pooled there in their eyes. G’raha watched that love and relief manifest, filling them to the brim until it cascaded down their cheeks.Twin silvery rivers, and quickly did the Exarch lose his composure to reach for them!  <em>‘ That's enough!’ </em></p><p>Cradling their face in his hands, a thumb on their jawline, he draws them closer to seal that truth on the warriors lips. When they respond in kind, salty tears mixing between heated exchanges- precious words, did the Exarch lose all control. He shed his title, his inhibitions - everything. No more- he’d cross this final distance-and reach them! His hands enclose the warrior, drawing them close and down into the blanket of flowers as night draws in on them.</p><p>It starts slow and tender, for they deserve no less. After so much pain, so much hardship. Under this great expanse of twinkling light he’d make it as if they were only two people in existence. Time stood still for them, like he uttered the words himself and cast a spell so secretly they didn’t notice. Here they could take their time, for fate has spun a moment for them, isolated from onlookers under this shroud of darkness. Pressed down into the soft earth, the warrior looks up - the only light besides the stars beyond was that coming from their dearest, a silhouette framed by glittering lights above and echoed back into the glowing hum of their crystalline form. He seemed otherworldly in that moment, and weren't they? This ancient observer of time and space, come here, to love them- only them.<br/>
The sensation of air on their skin was the only indicator they were indeed flesh and not a vision! Just two people bared to one another for the first time.<br/>
G’raha reached down with his luminous hand to trace their face, down their neck, and lower still until his fingers find purchase on their hips. In a firm purposeful motion he thrusts forward- and the Warrior would feel as if the very night itself had descended through this man, to claim them. Perhaps it had.<br/>
Just stars, his feverish words of adoration, the sound of his breath so close to their (ear/horn), every sway and rock against them birthed stars behind their eyes to match the reflection they saw hovering above them.<br/>
“-Raha!--!!”<br/>
He'd Leave no place untouched, no place on their body ignored. In the dim light his own body provided, he would seek out every bruise, every scrape, every scar- every physical testimony of their sacrifice he made them pay. Twelve preserve- he would have them be embraced by their victory at last! He prayed this. He’d rise to this task; to fill them with all they were left wanting for.<br/>
They clung fast together in that darkness, as tightly as two shadows could, till they were one, indistinguishable, for as long as he could make it- an age in an instant! Breathes became more haggard, more desperate. Only the breeze provided enough relief against the heat that began to ignite within them.They tumbled together, crushing petals, their sweet scent mixing with that of their coupling. They truly lost track where one ended and the other began, all they both saw where stars, and the reflection of crystal in each other's eyes. Tension rose, passion mounting more and more- it still wasn't enough!<br/>
He had to give them everything!<br/>
-  <em>show them </em>- everything! Everything he felt!<br/>
How many years had he waited for this?? For them?<br/>
<em>‘Yes-! for <strong>you</strong>!’</em><br/>
To touch them- hold them at last-!<br/>
He knew how lonely they were- how much they needed this- he saw it in the pages left unwritten, in the moments of time he observed them standing alone. Staring listlessly at nothing.<br/>
How much they needed this!<br/>
He’d give it to them!<br/>
His time- whatever was left, his strength- all he had left, his love- it was always, ALWAYS theirs! Take it! It’s yours!!<br/>
Take it!<br/>
<strong>Take it all!</strong> </p><p> </p><p>At long last G’raha’s back arcs and his whole body sings- the stars inside him colliding- and he pours all his love, all his memory, all of himself into his beloved warrior until he truly felt like he would be no more. The dizzying intensity, he felt like his mind would go blank, and he’d disappear inside them.</p><p>They’d see the outline of G’raha’s frame against the heavens as a seemingly broken sounding gasp is ripped from his lips- and his body surrenders it all- the night being their only witness.<br/>
He was the tower piercing the heavens, he was the man lancing through all that sorrow and finding their warrior in their inner isolation-  <em>never alone again. </em><br/>
He was here now.<br/>
<em>Never alone again. </em><br/>
No matter what comes next, no matter what fate does to him, if there was a price for this impossible miracle that he’d have to pay. It was fine with him. Nothing could stop or take this from them. Betwixt them this moment would forever exist. He was a part of them now, his feelings would be there to protect them throughout all time. They’d be forever part of this heavens, this sky…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>